1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electro-luminescent display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been developed a technology for enhancing luminance in an organic electro-luminescent display device using an organic electro-luminescent (EL) element. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 10-50477, it is disclosed that, on an insulating substrate of glass or other materials, a plurality of pairs of opposing electrodes are formed into a comb shape so as to face each other, and an EL light emitting layer containing a hole transport material and an electron transport material is formed between the plurality of pairs of electrodes.
Further, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-80576, the following display device is disclosed. In a so-called bottom-emission EL device, light-transmissive support bars are formed. On the entire outer surface of each of the support bars, an anode, a hole transport layer, a light emitting layer, and a cathode are sequentially laminated to form an EL bar having a quadrangular prism shape. With this, light emitted from the light emitting bar is extracted from a transparent substrate side.
Further, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2015-109190, the following organic electro-luminescent display device is described. A first electrode, a light emitting layer, and a second electrode are sequentially laminated on a side surface of a convex pedestal, and light emitted from the light emitting layer is transmitted between the first electrode and the second electrode so as to pass through a transmission portion formed above an upper end portion of the pedestal.